Soul mates are made for each other
by bookfanfic1
Summary: Here I am going to bring about a story between Ana and Christian from being school mates to being soul mates .The story would be full of family drama and stories which everybody would wish to see their most loved characters in. Dear readers Your favorite story - A Love Story is now Soul mates are made for each other ...(yes I did change the cover too)
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!

My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates ..

A/N:: hey there I have noticed that different people have different reactions to different books they have different aspect of viewing a story and judging it.I loved the trilogy a lot , some may not have liked it .I read the series more than twice then I read many fanfics .I have loved the way Mrs. James has portrayed the characters and has made the readers captivated .I adored the part of love story where a man who has dark aspects and bad memories is changed to a loving man like knight in the shining armour as Ana would say and the part where both are ready to give up something or other for each other. Here I would be for some time showing the teenage of both Ana and Christian, their friendship, their love for each other just like normal people in the world and then they will gradually move towards being richest couple in USA and of course their family life . Happy reading.

* * *

**A new beginning**

Ana:

Oh god I am too nervous butterflies are popping in my stomach I have been experiencing this every time I have been to a new school. This is my fourth school in past 10 years .I am staying with Ray, my step dad to whom I am extremely close. I have never been able to understand why mom wanted to get divorced from Ray he is a proper man's figure . I love him so much he has been there for me every time I have needed him. After my mom decided to move to Georgia after staying in Florida for 2 years of her marriage with husband number four I decided to not join them and to allow them to enjoy their marriage and spend their time to be busy with themselves than thinking of a girl as clumsy as me ! Past month I shifted to stay with Ray, whose name I bear .We have been shortlisting a few schools until I came across Seattle High. It's the best school well known for its academics, curriculum and extracurricular activities and has been the only school to grab both mine and Rays attention .Ray was happy because the school encouraged extracurricular activities such as horse riding ,rifle shooting, various camps, scout activities etc. Where as I was happy because school took part in various debates ,essay competitions and had a huge library.

Dad is here to drop me to this new school on my first day. I have been to the Principals office to collect a few papers before getting in search of my new class. Its totally strange here that nobody is here to help me , in earlier schools I have always been guided by principal themselves or by some student assigned to help me with directions. So here I am alone ,nervous and a bit scared. The new environment is totally different from the one that has been in the earlier ones . Earlier I have been in all girls school and this school is a co-ed school. I get a strange feeling that everyone is staring at me , but in actuality nobody is bothered or even looking at me, everyone is busy meeting their pals after a long vacations **Summer! **

I am wondering if I should ask someone with the directions or I should figure it out myself. Lets see what do we have here ! details of my class IX C .But IX C is the only thing I can figure out and find here rest is all attendance sheet and schedule of the week and names of the teachers along with their subjects. Shit ! I bump into someone and not only have I scattered all my stuff around on the floor but also the scattered the person I bump into and her goods on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!

My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates ..

* * *

**A making friends**

Ana :

Holy shit ! my conscience is looking at me eyes wide she says see what have you done now cant you even manage to walk and try not to seem foolish on the first day of the school itself see now you have also asked to be noticed and be labeled as the clumsiest girl in Settle High ! congrats girl !

I ask her to shut up and go back in her hiding ..she is the one who is never available at the time she is needed and when she is not at all needed she is there waving flag.

"Oh my god . . ." This is all I some how manage to say ,I am half expecting her to be angry with me and be all ready to fight but she on the other hand accepts my apology with a huge grin. I hold out my hand for her to help herself to her feet. She readily accepts my hand.

"Its okay! so chill it happens" she says .She is a curvy ,strawberry blond , who is slightly taller than me.

We begin to collect our goods .I am full of shame and embarrassed that I collect my goods and begin to move.

"Anastasia Steele" I hear someone calling out to me .How strange I think to myself I do not know anybody here and nor does anyone then how could anybody call out to me .When I turn back I find the same girl I bumped into following me. When she arrives next to me.

"Hi I am Katherine Kavanagh ,you can call me Kate ,I am a news editor of this school". Where is this conversation going ?

"Hi, now that you know my name you can call me Ana" I am bit confused and wondering how does she know my name. So I decide to ask it to her .

"How do you know about me ?"

"Oh sorry I have got some of your papers from our unintentional incident a few seconds back"

"So have you figured out where your class is ? Sorry but I read your details"

"Actually I was trying to figure it out when we bumped into each other"

"oh . Never mind you bumped into the right person ."

"What do you mean ?"

"I mean to say that I am in the same class and if you don't mind I would love to show you the way and around during the lunch time"

"Sure." I don't know how but I have begun to like this girl.

"Now come on you won't be willing to be late on your first day, are you ? "

Kate Shows me the way out to our class room and points out to few things as we move around.

She tells me Mrs. Peterson our class teacher is a kind , caring and loving teacher but gets angry if we happen to go out of discipline and her students to be punctual. We reach our class five minutes late as Kate said earlier Mrs. Peterson seemed strict but said she did not wanted to start to a new day of the year by being angry with us . Whole class room was full having only two sets vacant one in the second row and one in the last in the corner next to a window .Kate takes a seat next to her friend Sally whom she had described as we went around the corridors before getting into the class.

As I start moving towards the last bench everybody in the class turned around they were staring at me as if I was an alien in the class. I noticed next to the sit where I was going to sit was a boy sitting with his head down leaning on to the desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!

My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates ..

Thank you dear viewers in span of few hours I have got a good response for my fanfic.

* * *

**A making friends**

Part 2

Ana :

The boy sitting next to me has not yet pulled up his head to try and understand what is going on in the class nor has the teacher been bothered to notice him or if she has then she has not been bothered know whats going on with him. In the last ten minutes of the lecture Mrs. Peterson decides to take the roll call. It is the only time the boy next to me raises his head .He is a copper headed boy with grey eyes who seems just as he has been just out of bed . He looks around then keeps his hand on my knee. I gasp and the boy looks at me I am bewildered .My sub conscience hisses at me HOW DARE HE TOUCH YOU ?! AND WHY DID YOU NOT DO ANYTHING ? I am shocked at the behavior of the boy who keeps his hand and removes it immediately he too looks shocked . I just want to get out of this room as soon as possible. As Mrs. Peterson is done with the roll call she makes an announcement that for the rest of the year we all will have to sit where ever we have been today .HOLY CRAP !my sub conscience says to me You are not going to sit with that brat again who touched you and did not even had courtesy to apologize to you. Soon as I begin to head out of classroom towards the cafeteria as directed by Kate if feel somebodies constant stare on me and suddenly some tugs at my hand and I am by the force hit on his chest. He stiffens.

Christian :

I had been sleeping in during the class in order to control my temper against Tom earlier with whom I had a fight my psychologist whom I have been visiting since past six months over my anger management issues says that I should be able to find my way out to keep control over myself. I find sleeping in class a best remedy plus I don't have to concentrate much on my mates then. Till this day since last six months ie. six months after I entered this school no one ever wished to sit next to me but today a new girl whom I have never earlier seen in class had come and sat next to me . As I woke up I did not notice someone sitting next to me and I kept my hand on the bench , there was no bench but a girl ,and I had kept my hand on her knee. I was sorry but I was not able to do so as I was awe-struck by her beauty . Her name was Anastasia Steel as I heard from the roll call. And it was cherry on ice cream when Mrs. Peterson announced that we would have to sit with same people from now on wards so I wanted to clear out the air before it was too late. So I followed her up and decided to share with her everything so at least she could be my friend and I did not want to lose her company as I had understood what it was to be left alone and aloof. So I tugged her hand but she was so easy to pull and light weight that she dashed against me. I donot like to be touched I have no allowed my mother to family except my little sister ,Mia to touch me so far .

"Just leave me How dare you touch me ?"

"Okay listen up I did not notice that someone had been next to me .I am always used to be left alone"

"What do you mean by that now" She rolls her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me . I have never been accompanied by anyone before "She looks at me quizzically .And I tell her all my story .Not my past but my anger management problem .She seems to be understanding. And gives me a smile. A great smile that makes my day ,makes me forget about the fight with Tom ,I have never felt that.

"So are you sure you wont ask Mrs. Peterson about change of place ?"

"Yes! By the way whats your name ?"

"Didn't you hear during the call ? "

" No ! I was too shocked"

" 'Kay I am sorry for that again. Christian Grey" I try to give her a smile as good as I could.

"Okay Christian your apology is accepted ,friends ?" I am shocked .This is my first person who has ever asked to be my friends and I don't want to lose her because there is some charm in her. So I say

"Yes Anastasia"

"Oh please call me Ana"

"Ana".


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!

My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates ..

* * *

**We are friends.**

Christian :

I have never yet felt so happy or special like she made me .Even though I had told her that I was a brawler she was ready to be my friends and help me change because I was trying for more !

Today she did not leave me alone for even a second and everyone around was wondering what was happening to me .. in fact I myself did not know what was happening. Earlier today when I was sitting alone in the cafeteria she came towards me along with two of the girls from our class.

If I was not wrong then one of them was Katherine Kavanagh news editor of our school monthly.

Ana : As I went to cafeteria Kate was sitting in cafeteria where she and Sally had kept a place for me and Christian went on to sit in the cafeteria alone I tried to get him to sit here but he denied ,thus I asked Kate and Sally to go and sit on Christians table, to which they reluctantly agreed.

As we were earlier sitting at another table Kate told me that Christian was a short tempered boy who took up fights with every one and suggested that I should talk with talk with Mrs. Peterson about changing my seat but I managed to persue Kate and told her that I did not find anything wrong with him and also did I not wish to break the promise I had made to him. He was too cute and good looking .

"Are you sure you are not going to tell Mrs. Peterson ?"

" yes Kate I found him to be kind " of course I had not told her about our earlier episode 'cause if I did she would be flying mad at Christian as I have got to know from her character yet.

"So you coming or not cause I am going"

"Jeez Steele! I am coming because I want you to be safe" Okay that's kind of her.

"Hi "he is sitting down alone staring at his food, when he looks up his eyes are burning into me.

"Oh hi Ana ,I was not knowing you have made any friends here" He snorts as he looks over at Kate and Sally.

"Ya this is Kate and this is Sally" I say as I point out at they who have kept their distance.

"Do you mind company ?"when I say this he looks dazed.

"Who me ? " he says ,after a long pause he says

"Okay "and I wave over to Kate and Sally to join in.

"Are they coming too?"

"Yes .Why ?"

"No nothing"

Rest of the day goes good and we all have exchanged our numbers but Christian has not shared his number Christian kept quiet during rest of the day and would answer to questions asked by me to him during lunch.

As the day is getting over Christian who is sitting next to me passes me a cheat.

I read it

61800743213

Call me don't share with any of those girls. I didn't like them much.

When I am done I look over at him and pass him a smile to which he in turn gives me a small tight smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!

My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates ..

Sorry dear readers I have been busy in some important work of mine and I would be busy for some more time (about 2 months) so I won't be able to type out this story ..believe me I am also equally interested to type it out.. :| :|

* * *

**At home **

Elliot :

"Hey bro are you home ?"

"Nope Leliot I am in school yet "he says rolling his eyes .Since Christian has been to new school, Settle High he has become more grumpy and gets irritated easily, actually every day I and Christian conduct wrestling tournaments in backyard ,he almost every time wins and ends up removing all his anger over me. But I think that's good and every elder brother would do that for their younger brother.

"Hey are you ready for fight ?" I say.

"No Elliot not today ."This is unlikely of Christian so I say in a challenging voice.

"Ha ! you are afraid of me since you lost yesterday ..I did not know your were going to back off easily "

"Shut the fuck up Elliot .I don't want to today …Never again!"

I am confused !

"Who are you ? what have you done to my brother ?"

"Get lost lel "and he rushes to his bedroom.

Rest of the day he does not even bothers to come down until dinner time I wonder what is he up to. Mia to whom Christian always listens to was also thrown out of his room .

Christian :

I have been waiting up for Ana to call me up but she has not yet and nor do I have her number with me COURTESY OF ME NOT PAYING ATTENTION at lunch. So I sit down to do my homework.

Ana:

I am done with my homework and I have been waiting for Christian to call me earlier I had been on conference call with Kate and Sally where we had discussed about meeting at Sally's house ,I insisted that Christian should join us to which Kate had been sulky but Sally was way too much animated.

I then sat down thinking about the series of events which took place today. Bumped into Kate who is my new friend , incident with Christian ,lunch ,cheat passing, etc. I am reminded of some electric force which passed through me when ever Christian was in contact but then I remember that I never gave Christian my number and was expecting his call .Soon I find the crumpled chit in my bag and call.

He picks the call up at second ring . I could not hear anybody on other side of the line .

"Hello!Hello! Anyone there? Christian are you there its Ana ..hello"

"Oh hi I am sorry was busy with something"

" Don't lie I know you were waiting to know who was on other end.. you can't even lie well"

" I ..I was really busy .Whwhy shall I lie?"

" okay whatever. Listen tomorrow we are meeting at Sally's house. "

"We ?"

"Ya you,me and Kate at Sally's house. "

"Why me ?!"

"Coz we are friends now "

"Christian you are not going to back off "

"I am not coming. "

"You are and I am not asking you I am ordering you"

"Aanh and who are you ?"

"Your bestie and for your bestie you have to come swear on our friendship "

"God you girls! You and your smart mouth "

"Wait when did you come in contact with girls other than me ?"he gives out a sigh.

"I told you about Mia ,didn't I ?"

"No!who is she ?how does she look ?what is her age ?how do you know her?was she .."

"I am then telling you now that she is my younger sister who is 10 ."

"Oh that's great I am single child except when it comes in account of Fluffy my pet dog ,she is like my sister. " We continue to talk for few more minutes where he says he would ask his parents Wether he could join us at Sally's place.I have found out that we have much things in common.

Christian :

Soon I am called downstairs for dinner actually I do not want to end this call I want to talk to her for eternity but when my mom called me to get downstairs and I took time so my siblings came up and started banging the door and screaming. It was utter confusion to attend to them and Ana at the same time when I would tell them to shut up Ana would stop in middle , when I would talk to Ana my siblings would respond. Finally I have to end up due to this chaos.

When I get downstairs. My mom asks us all to take our seats and say the prayers. Usually we eat our dinner in silence but today my siblings were curious to know what was I doing keeping the room locked. When they are done with their questions I say

"Mom tomorrow I will be late to get home " my brother who cannot keep his big nose out of any matter asks "why ? Are you going to attend detention? Aanh thats why now I get it why you behaved strangely "and my over caring mother got a key to start with her over protective behaviour "Christian did you pick up a fight with some one ?" I give it a thought and say yes I actually did with Tom.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"It was verbal" I say to defend myself.

"So in verbal fight you got detention? !"I roll my eyes.

"No I didn't get any detention. "

"Then why are you going to be late? "

"I made a new friend today. "

"What?!"My brother spits his soup.

"Why ?can't I make friends ?"

"No honey it's good. Elliot stop troubling your brother. "He raises his hand defeated.

"Who are they ?"

"A new girl came to school today. Actually she is my new partner now"

"She's good,really was good to make friends she already made three including me ".

"And they have invited me to one of the girls house ,actually the other two girls of whom one never paid any attention to me were sitting with me and new girl Ana too" Elliot whistles making Mia giggle. I give him shut the fuck look and he again raises his hands defeated.

"Mom can I go to Sally's house? I have promised Ana "

Elliot manages to hide his grin and Mia giggled and tears began to flow from my mothers eyes .

"Okay son but don't be late " my dad I smile for I was going to spend more time with Ana.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!

My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates...

sorry I am late but I busy with my work more one month to go for it to be done !

* * *

**A tiring day:**

Ana:

Today when I enter the class fifteen minutes before the school begins me found Christian already settled doing some work. When I took my seat next to him I found him doing the literature homework. I saw that he was struggling to write a summary of the chapter which we were taught yesterday "_The Poverty Struck Mind…._"it was a touchy story which dealt with how a young boy Richard struggles to survive after his parents death and how he escaped from the clutches of wicked uncle and aunt and stared a charity to help the children like him on grew up. I also found it difficult to summarize this chapter but being a lover of literature I managed to finish the work in an hour but looking at him showed how he was struggling with it.

"Hey! You seem to be struggling with homework"

"Hello. Yeah I have been struggling to finish it. I was working on it since yesterday after evening and I failed in it"

"Failed!?"I giggle .Actually I found it amusing for someone not being able to do the home work and say failed something like failing in exam.

"Aaagh! That's a wonderful sound .But it is not easy to summarize it .I bet you have also not been able to do it. "

Why do you think that for a school literature topper? I think to myself.

"Sorry to say ..."

"Yeah I said so."

"Listen to me first! I am done with it." his face falls.

"What!? The whole class is struggling with it and you say you are done."

Really?

"What do you mean everyone? How can you say about everyone?"

"Look around" When I look around I find everybody struggling with something .Hell! I did not notice anyone else except Christian.

"Okay."

"Allow me to see what you have written, will you?"

"Okay .Here it is." I handle him my book.

"Ana!" he shouts. What is it that bad?

"What?"

"It's brilliant! Would you mind letting me copy it? "His puppy dog eyes look so cute and I allow him but on one condition that he would change the wordings a bit so we won't get caught.

Thankfully English class was after break .I found out that Kate was absent today at school after the English lecture Christian goes for his physical training class and I am now sitting alone for my fashion designing lecture .Actually I did not like much of it but at our level it was about the materials used and how they should be used and in which climatic condition should they be used so on and so forth. Sally beckoned me to sit with her and I accepted it for next one hour I was to attend F.D. class which was not my forte and then the gardening class. This was three hours before horse riding class when I would meet Christian.

During the class Sally told me many things that was why Kate hated Christian and about Christian and his behavior at school and how every girl desired for him and how jealous would they be when they would get to know that Christian has been friends with us . What hurt me was the reason which Sally gave me for Kate's rage for Christian.

Once there was a time Reggie a famous boy from the school who was Kate's boyfriend and apple of everybody at schools eye bitched about Christian in school for Christian taking his seat and then refusing to get up from his seat before the class started which resulted in physical fight between the boys and them being taken to principal and then when school authorities came to know about Reggie's disgusting behavior he was expelled from school resulting in Kate's fury. She also showed me how much the girls were in awe of him at school and that none of them was successful in getting his attention .We did try out an experiment on it too.

We were moving for our gardening class out in garden when Sally asked a group of girls "Isn't Christian Grey hot? She does not understands it please tell her"

And they literally began shouting "Yes!" they all exclaimed.

Knowing her trick I said "I think he is gay for he did not show interest in any girl yet."

And with that a girl came forth "Listen missy! If he hasn't show any interest in you it does not mean he is gay and if you dare say anything like that then better beware from us."

With this I and Sally burst out laughing .It was fun to meet his lovers.

* * *

Later on during the horse riding class.

The same lovers were present at this class actually I heard one of them say that in this class girls and boys ride together and that this year Christian was joining this class so they were joining it to try their luck on riding with Christian .

When Christian came I watched him come and approach me and I did not fail to notice that lover group was staring at us with open jaws.

"Hey! Ana wanna be my riding partner? Don't say no I have joined this class because of you …"

"And why is that so? "

"I didn't want any boy to be with you "to this he smirks and to this I feel on top of the world. And I give him a tight hug which he reciprocates .I give him a hug not because I wanted to make the girls jealous but as gratitude for a handsome boy desired by girls all over the school care for me. And that he was my bestie.

The lecture goes on good but while climbing the horse with Christians help the horse latched away and I fell thankfully Christian held me and prevented me from falling. It was a filmy fall and when I noticed that everyone was staring at us I blushed scarlet. Thankfully it was the last period and we were free to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!

My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates...

**Forget Sally's after school plan:**

Ana:

My house is nearer to the school than Christians so Christian and I decided to drop by my house get freshen up and then head over to Sally's house. Sally had informed me that Kate would be coming over to her house when she was done with her passport office work. So when we reached my house.

"Is this where you stay? "

"Oh ya. I know it's not in good condition but I and Ray are looking for a new place in the city."

"Oh okay"

"Soo...Where is your pet? "

"Oh Fluffy? She might be in the backyard. You wanna see her?"

"Oh yeah actually I wanted a dog myself but Mia wants cat and Elliot wants a Python and my mom wants none"

"Python?!"

"He's stupid actually." He makes such a facial expression that it leaves me laughing.

"Agh! That wonderful sound again... I am so fortunate " to this in fun I try to push him but he is so firm and muscular. In turn he lifts me throws me around his shoulder and begins to walk.

To my horror Ray is there in the backyard with Fluffy Christian literally.

Ray glares at him. It makes me feel like laughing more but I somehow manage to control it.

Christian:

Shit what do I do now?

I drop Ana but manage not to drop her down.

"S-sir"

This is when Ana takes over thank fully.

"Dad this is Christian Grey, son of Mr. Carrick Grey the famous law attorney of Seattle. "

"Oh ya…"

He puts forward his hand

"Nice to meet you, but remember I am ex-army and thus I have license to handle gun plus I know how to tackle with my enemy hope you get what I mean"

"Absolutely sir nice to meet you too and believe me I won't intend to do that too _Sir_" I am scared of him now.

"Nice to hear son. Now come on have some lunch and then play with Fluffy."

"Okay sir" Actually I am not much hungry but I do not intend to say anything to say against it.

So when we go back to dining room Ray with Ana's help has laid down the table and we commence eating. Yumm it's delicious.

"It's delicious Sir..."

"Thank you. So where do you stay?"

"Block A/2 201 Bellevue."

"Oh really ?I must tell you kids that today I had been to believe to look for a property but I must say that what a coincidence I went to check on a property which was very next to yours . And I have signed the deal with Jason's over buying the property."

"Oh really? That's great sir block A/2 200 nice choice .Congrats Ana"

And with that Ana squeals too loud enough to burst my ear drums.

"Love you daddie Christian be ready to face your new neighborhood"

Ana:

"I will" With this when we are done I set to take Christian on a round through our house then for some time we decide to sit by the pool its small but ten people can fit in easily.

We dip our legs in water and sit

"I bet you have bought your shorts you were wearing for P.E."

"Yeah .why?"

"Go change into them I will wear my swimsuit. We will play with Fluffy in pool god she can swim so well"

"Okay .Where to go?"

"I will tell you"

"Okay lead the way miss Steel."

"Follow me Mr. Grey" I say.

When we are in my room.

"Nice room. Is it Shakespeare's quotation?" He says pointing to few quotes painted on the walls of my room.

"Oh ya."

"Hmm nice..." when we are done we play in pool for some time when I get a phone call from Kate.

'What are you doing with that boy in pool? Aren't you supposed to be some where? '

'Kate? Where are you? '

'Turn behind if you have time.' And she cuts the phone I look at the time shit its 4.00 pm. We forgot about going to Sally's house.

"Hi Kate we are sorry we didn't realize the time actually we came here to freshen up and then we had lunch and dad gave me the news of new house and in that it slipped out of my mind."

When I look up at her she is angry and then when I look at Christian he does not seem sorry at all actually smirking.

When we are done with Katherine Kavanagh inquisition she leaves.

Christian:

I was not at all sorry in fact I was happy and I had not forgotten that we were supposed to be at Sally's

House but I chose not to remind Ana about it. I had a good time with her .Alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!

My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates...

**Post** **inquisition:**

Christian:

When Katherine leaves Ana looks at me her eyes filled with ire.

"CHRISTIAN GREY YOU REMEMBERED THAT WE HAD TO BE SOME WHERE YET YOU DID NOT REMIND ME AND FROM WHAT I SAW WHILE KATE WAS HERE YOU WERE LEAST BOTHERED! "

"Calm down Ana ...It's not what you think we it is"

And with this I begin to run really run and with this Ana follows me and considering this is some kind of game Fluffy also runs behind me! The superfast athlete Fluffy catches behind me and I did not realized that I had kept her ball in my back pocket before Katherine appeared .. Now I know what you are thinking and yes you guessed it right she jumped on my back and held my swollen back pocket and dragged it and because I was running I did not realized that she was on my back and a sound came 'tr..trrr' I stopped and looked back. What the HELL! That naughty dog was not only having the ball in her mouth but also my back pocket and some more cloth thankfully Ana was away to notice it . I suddenly sat down in order to avoid any more complications.

"Ana I lose …please pass on the towel around your neck "

"No why?"

"I was there without my swim pants and now my are all wet and I am feeling cold"

"Good for you ."

"What ?please Ana "

"Now get up and lets go in"

"No ! I am not coming unless you pass the towel"

Then horrified she looks at Fluffy who is playing with her ball. And then picks up a piece of cloth next to it.

"what is this Fluffy from where did you get it ?" then she looks at me. Then her eyes grow wider

"Oh shit its yours." Thanks for you at least noticed. She passes me the towel.

"Turn around unless you want to see my poor backside"

"eweee! I am turning "

"I am done" we head to her house I collect my goods and change no one speaks anything.

"Bye Ana meet you tomorrow at school .And please don't tell anybody about this and I had a great time with you I had told you I don't like those girls."

"I get it. I had a good time too don't worry I won't tell anybody about it and I am sorry about it ".

* * *

hey there now you can vote about the movie on the following link :

poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=433505

lets check it out how many of us feel the same about the movie ? I am up whats with you ?

Hi I had got a guest review on chapter 3 asking if english is my second language or am I a young writer... yes I am a young writer and yes again english is my second language ... Is there any problem pls comment if any in the comments I will surely rectify it...


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!

My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates...

**6 months later:**

After the day we missed Sally's post school plan everything has been changed Sally does not talk much to us after she came to know what Christian did we also have done our shifting last week and I have met with all the Greys it's a sweet and welcoming family. Mia who turned 11 last month had invited me for her birthday party before which I had been couple of times been at their home being a friend and a neighbor I have always been called to their house actually since last week I do not feel that we are two different families Greys were helpful while shifting and now I am at their place full time or they are at mine for the full time we hardly ever remember to go back to our house at night. Three days back Kate had been to the new house when she met Mia and Elliot. Since then they have been hit on each other Mia even told us about the phone conversation between Elliot and Kate which she overheard. They seemed to have sealed the love bonds. And at school and on phone Kate has only been talking about Elliot.

Now even Christians wish has been fulfilled he has a pet Fluffy who is loved by young Greys and me but only thing is that she does not stay with them at their house. But who cares.

"Hey Ana be my partner at Coping together ball? This year we are allowed to get someone with us and Elliot is for sure going to get Kate and Mia would be assisted by Grey men and I don't want to be left out. Will you please? "

"Ummhh wait let me think"

"Ana!" It makes me giggle.

"Okay I will" with this he gives me a chaste kiss on my cheeks and hugs me.

"What are you doing to me Anastasia Steele few months back I was afraid of letting anyone touch my chest and here you are .I am hugging you . . . "he says still hugging.

"What are you two doing? Don't tell me you are all Kate and Elliot, are you? "And we both shift away.

"Mia what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be ready to go to our grandparents?"

"I am going but mom asked me to call you both for breakfast. And you haven't answered me yet."

"No we are not" I say.

"Good for you both." This makes Christian scowl. And with this Mia takes here call and leaves.


	10. Chapter 10

**SHOCK:**

Ana:

That day I was with the gang at my house when a phone call came. Ray picked up the phone

"Hello"

"Ya Ray here"

"Who?"

"What ?" Ray's face goes pale. What could be so bad? I don't know but I guess it's something bad. My gut instincts tell me.

"But …"

"Let me get this straight this can't happen.." What is going on? What can't happen?

"No I wont"

"But why?"

"Can't anybody else manage it?" I can't hear what the other person is saying but I can tell by Ray's expression it's too bad.

"huff.. give me time to think"

"Yes..yes"

"I will get back to you "

"Wait …how long did you said ?"

"What ?"

"I will inform you about it ."And he slams the phone.

"Kids I will be right bad anyone of you will not get out of this house until I myself or Greys come to pick you " we all nod.

Ray:

I don't know how am I going to handle this but I have to , but how am I supposed to do it ? What will Annie think of me? And I can't stake here future after all I love her and she is my only daughter . I will have to get this straight I will first have to talk to Greys.

"Bye bye Annie take care and don't trouble them we can meet when you have holidays and remember daddie always loves you I will be back as soon as I can ."Ana is crying bitterly but I can't help it. Greys have been very accommodative. Ana is extremely lonely first our dog Fluffy died of food poisoning and now I have to leave my daughter. I have not exactly told her how much time it will take and now where I would be I don't have any communication services .. I will be at the borders.

I feel lonely my daughter will grow very big in these five years . She will be a woman when I will meet her . Of course I will be sending money for Ana back here. I wish I am forgiven.

Back when Ray left his home:

I don't know how but all I can do is take their help they are wonderful neighbors and they like her and they are the only ones who can help me.

I press the bell. Mrs. Grey opens the door.

"Hello Ray .Come in"

"Would you like some tea?"

"No , thank you actually I wanted to talk to you and Carrick on an extremely important matter"

"Okay. I will call Carrick "

When they both arrive I tell them the situation at hand.

"Ray don't worry she is like Mia to us. We will happily do that after all she has done so much for us."

"Ray being a mother and a doctor I would suggest that you don't tell her how long you would be away. You won't have to worry we will take good care of her."

"She is ours now."

I am glad that Greys agreed. I thank them they don't know how much it means to me.

Ana:

I cried a lot when Ray spoke to me about his transfer .I also wanted to be with him but he was not ready to take me with him. Now I feel lonely I have no one now Fluffy died and now dad went away and mom is already too distant. I feel lonely and scared in the new surroundings though it's not new but they are my family for now I don't know how long though.


	11. Chapter 11

Ana:

At dinner time I hardly ate something and now I am in my bed in the new house ' Grey house ' my room is between Christian and Mia's actually there is a doorway between my room and Christian's room which joins our two rooms. It was last Mia's nursery they kept them both in such rooms because Mia and Christian were too attached to each other when they were kids. I feel sick and nauseous. And I don't have any strength to get myself changed. I wear the t-shirt I was wearing and push down my jeans and lie in the bed. There is knock at the door. I don't respond then the door opens. I expect it to be Grace but there the is .Christian. With a glass of milk. He keeps the glass on side table. Then I hear the door shut .I turn around and to my horror I see Christian standing in the corner where I dropped my Jeans what? What are you doing here?

"shhh" What is he upto and I am now scared of him.

"Get out of here and now"I am sobbing heavily and I am unable to control it.

"Sushh..I am here don't cry we are your family till Ray returns now."

and this makes me cry.

"Ana!I wanted to tell you something since a long time."

"What -sob-is-sob-it?"

"I want to be your more"

"more?what do you mean?"

"I am in awe of you .I am head over heels for you Anastasia Steele. "

I am overwhelmed I also had feelings for him developing but the series of events happened such that I was unable to express it.

"What is your answer ? Will you be my more?"without thinking before I know it answer him

"Yes!"and he hugs me tight .He holds my chin lightly and raises it as if to kiss.

I stop him " wait I have to rush to the washroom now and you will have to close your eyes."

"Why?" and I run out of his hold.

Christian:

I fear she is trying to run away from me .

but I obey her and close my eyes she rushes to the washroom and I hear door shut bang.I open my eyes.I hear some voices from inside and I immediately open the door.

She is there in her panties mmm but wait she is bent over the toilet bowl .Oh shit she is vomiting. I immediately rush to her and help her by pulling her hair turns to look at me but immediately returns to the task in her hand.

When she is done I help her to her feet. She is light headed. I lift her gosh she is so put her in bed her shirt is spoilt due to splatter of crap.

I give her some milk and stay there till she has it.

Then I go in search of new clothes for her to wear and tomorrow if someone turns up to wake her then they wouldn't like the way she is dressed.

I get her clothes from her closet and get them to is too tired .

So I decide to dress her.

As soon I get hold of the hem of her shirt"Christian what are you doing?Don't you take advantage of me being sick"

"I am not and I don't intend to .I just want to help you"

"And in that you will get to see a girl barely clothed"

"I am not going to see any girl but my newly acquire girl."

"Whatever. "

"Now lift your arms up."

"No ways."

"I am not interested to see you half you insist I will keep my eyes closed .And by the way I have seen you in panties so it doesn't matter."

"Okay only if you keep your eyes closed."She doesn't know that I have already seen a woman naked ... not only seen her but also had a lot of fun with her .She is truly good and I love to see her tied up though she is my dom.

"I will."And she herself closes her eyes and before I get a chance to dress her she is into her dream world.

when I was changing her shirt I noticed that her bra was also .

I make sure she is totally asleep and unclasp it thank god she has two of same type otherwise I would had been dead tomorrow if she noticed that I had changed it.

I dress her up though sex thoughts are running through my mind. And I shift next to her and sleep and instantly in sleep she turns and puts her hand around my neck.

"Good night Christian I love you " Shit she is up . When I look up she is mumbling in her sleep.

"I love you too."and I kiss her forehead.

* * *

A/n

Thank you readers who have added the story in their follow and alert lists ..growing number are confusing me with names so its becoming difficult to leave PMs but as I say in my PMs don't just add my story to your lists but also give you opinion about the story but if its bad then Pm me I will respond ASAP. Love you all and thank you for reading.

* * *

Dear readers .

Today I am too much happy for I am done with 6 papers and 4 papers are remaining and thus I am making a pinterest for You No updates yet!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!

My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates ..

Ana:

Its too hot around. I have pressing urge to pee . I try to shift . I can't something is holding on to me .

I turn around only to find Christian. Hmm he looks so pretty remembering what he said yesterday makes me blush I can't believe it . I am on cloud nine for someone as good looking as him to fall for me.

I don't want to wake him but I have to attend natures call . I try not to wake him up and slightly move trying to remove his hand. Oops! It's too late he stirs up and his steely gray gaze fixes on me.

"hi"

"Morning"

"Morning yourself and by the way thanks "

"For ?"

"This" I point to my clothes.

"Pleasure missy"

"Now go back " I try to push him out through front entrance of my room .

"Whow-whow! Wait not from here ."

"Then ? how will you go?"

"There" he smirks .

" Go now"

"Until later" he winks. And blows me a kiss .Making me stand blushing like an idiot.

I manage to get ready as early as possible and get down for breakfast. Carrick is going to drop us to school , and Elliot will drop off Mia. As I am moving down I hear a loud squeal . I get down as quick as I can . What is happening?

"Yay mommmy ! I love you "

"Morning ! what's going on?"

"Morning Ana darling we were just discussing about going for shopping for coping together …I am taking you kids after you all get home" I roll my eyes Mia can be so frenzied when talking about shopping.

Christian who is sitting next to me chokes and smirks at me .

"I think the same " he says. How does he know what I am thinking?

"What ever "I roll my eyes at him.

"Bad idea missy"

* * *

Later on the day goes on smooth we are out to shop for gowns for Mia and me.

The shop seems so expensive! I pull out the price tag of one of the dresses holy shit! I stare wide eyed.

"Ana darling chose whatever you like. Don't hesitate"

"Thanks but I don't like it here much" Mia gives me are you kidding me ? look. I ignore her Christian comes up and holds my hand .

"I will help you missy"

"Will you stop missy thing ?" I say I got really irritated throughout the day he has been calling me that.

"Never ever missy" he says it in my ear as we are moving through an asile and kisses back of it.I gasp and he gives a smirk.

We ended up chosing a long gown which is strapless and has a heart shaped neckline and is shining golden top part and a golden long skirt part.

Mia chooses a blue coloured gown with silver shiney top part and sky blue skirt part but her dress has open back .And of course considering her age it is having spaghetti straps.

It would look beautiful on her . I am not sure how would my dress seem but Christian, Grace and Mia said it would look pretty on me.

~{•}~○~{•}~

Christian:

Where the heck is she ? I have been waiting for her since a long time but I know if she is with Kate and Mia then definitely something is on today Kate is joining us as Elliot's date .I have seen Mia scuttle from one room to another I don't know what is happening in there and they wouldn't allow me in nor are they telling me. I look at my watch it's already quarter past six and guests have began to places their hand on my shoulder.

"Oh here you are dear . I have been searching for you every where. "

"Hi Elena"

"Darling I have a work for you "

"What is it?" I snap.

"Oh dear it not like what you think. I have someone who would like to be your date for today ."

"Sorry? " since when did she care.

"Don't think I haven't seen you at every gala alone standing in corner. So today I have bought a pretty girl to be your date . You both would look so good together.-sigh-"

"Oh no no no I don't need it thanks for concern. "

"Wait what do you mean you can't reject someone without meeting them. "

"I know... I have a date"

"What?"she says with wide eyes.

"Wow!" My jaws drop and girls giggle knowingly.

Elena turn around to see where is my gaze stuck. And I know she is fuming now. When Ana comes next to me I introduce them

Ana puts out her hand in a manner of handshake but fuming Elena turns around and moves.

"What's with her?"

"Forget it ...I will tell you later."

" You look gorgeous " she looks so good when she blushes thank god she is not big enough for first dance auction otherwise every fucker would be bidding on her.

* * *

Ana:

I am sitting with my back to the hair have been and Mia have been busy showcasing their skills on me.I have never applied so much of have applied blush , eye shadow,mascara,lip gloss,eye liner,and what not my eye brows have been plucked and what not I just feel like I should not look like a has been scuttling all around to get various things to apply on me , where as Kate has been applying them on me.

"Now Steele you gotta be steady."I open my eyes which I had squeezed shut.

"Oh no I am not going to do"

"You will have to there are so many people out the dress you showed me was strapless. Remember!?"

"Ana that belongs to Christian. I have stolen it and please I don't want to get into please agree. "I roll my eyes at them both

"Okay but be sure not to hurt me"

While Kate helps me with shaving Mia stays out of the room .There is some commotion out there from what I can make out the voices belong to Christian and Mia.

"Let me in !"

"No way !"

"Mia out of my way "

"Mom ! Christian is not letting us get ready"

"Honey let them take their own time. By the way my baby boy looks so grown up"I hear a sigh

"Okay . Meet me later Meeea"

"What ever "

After some time Kate says

"Okay Steele we are done. Mia you can come in "

I hear a door open and I hear a ear deafning scream.

"Oh my gosh! Ana you gotta see yourself in mirror."I am panicked now I hope I do not look like a clown.

But when I look in mirror I cannot recognize whom I see in the mirror . I feel like same person in different skin.

"I am speechless. I can't believe it thank you Kate and Mia."

"You look stunning I bet Christian would fall head over heels"We all three giggle.

As we move down the stairs I saw Christian with some lady probably his mother's mine and Christian's eyes lock I notice him mouth Wow.I believe Kate and Mia noticed it too and we all giggle as we were expecting the lady who was with him turns around. Wow she is so beautiful though she looks as if in expression changes a bit.

When I reach next to Christian he introduces us

"Elena this is my date Ana ."

"Ana this is Elena my mom's bestie."

I put out my hand for a handshake but horrified looking lady turns around and moves.

"What's with her?" I say

"Forget it ...I will tell you later."I am not really interested.

" You look gorgeous " I blush scarlet when he says that I can feel it.

Christian :

At party we had all together a good time only thing which brings sour taste to my mouth is about the date Elena bought believe me. She was Elenas sisters daughter whose custody has been handed over to Elena after her sister and her husband died in a car accident. Poor dear Elena had to bear with someone else other than her when I met her I was horrified let me tell you how it went

When I and Ana were having mocktails somebody bumped into the waiter breaking a glass or two. We immediately ran to help the girl to her feet but then I turned around realising who it was and pulled Ana with me. But she noticed us.

"Oh Ana !"and we turn around. Oh no no no.

"Sally what are you doing here?"seriously what is she doing here? She is not supposed to be here.

"Christian "she blushes whats wrong with her ?then she turns out to look at Ana.

"Ana you looking good I guess its your first time with the high profile people. "

"You better be careful I mean not to break anything. The organisers won't like it and it's too costly artifacts here be careful. "What ? ! Nobody talks with Ana like this and she should know with whom is she talking.

"You know guys you would be jealous if you get to know that today with whom I have date doctor Trevelyan's son I have heard of him all my life and you know in dreams I have fallen in love with him. We both have shared secret wows and you know we spoke to each other on phone almost every fortnight. He said he will have a date with me ." I chokes

Ana is angry. So in order to cool the air I say

"Wow really? Which one? I believe young one never takes dates"

"Yes because all he wanted was me ."

"I don't think he will like to dance with you " I say .

"Don't be jealous Christian "

"Now I have to go .He is waiting for me ".

"Now what was this and what was she blabbering? "

"Believe me I do not know "and shrug my shoulders.

"Wait did you invite her ? " she shakes her head no.

"Oh wait Kate !"

* * *

Kate and Elliot are easily found in a secluded area oh my god they are so touchy they can't keep their hands to themselves Ana is red from rage and carelessly moves closer to them and

"Kate! Did you just invite Sally without our consent? "

"Wait Whow-whow no why would I ? I have been invited by Elliot as date and I have no right to. "

"Then how is she here ?"

"I saw her with the old lady from earlier ".

"Wait what? This can't happen. Now I know why she insisted on telling us about being my date"

"what ?" Kate and Elliot scream together.

And I tell them the story from earlier.

A/n sorry dear readers I have changed the name of the story and also its cover we all try a new look, don't we ? But the story remains the same as earlier.

..Dear readers I have to update the story in last chapter only as I am out station and I forgot to add and extra documents but when I will get back I will sort out the story.


	13. Chapter 13

Christian:

Kate and Elliot are easily found in a secluded area oh my god they are so touchy they can't keep their hands to themselves Ana is red from rage and carelessly moves closer to them and

"Kate! Did you just invite Sally without our consent? "

"Wait Whow-whow no why would I ? I have been invited by Elliot as date and I have no right to. "

"Then how is she here ?"

"I saw her with the old lady from earlier ".

"Wait what? This can't happen. Now I know why she insisted on telling us about being my date"

"what ?" Kate and Elliot scream together.

And I tell them the story from earlier. On putting up the two and two together I have realized that Sally is Elena's niece and the same girl to whom Elena has brought up to be my date for the day .

"So now what do we do ?" asked anxious looking Kate .

"She wanted to be date with 's Son right ? she will have it ."

"Christian you can't nor can Elliot you both are with us ." Ana states.

"Who states its me or El ?"

"Then ?Christian do you know what your saying ?"

Ana:

Elliot also sends Christian a dude - what-are-you-saying look and Christian sends him get-aside-in the corner look .

When they both return they are having cheeky smiles and are sharing their internal joke.

A/n sorry dear readers I have changed the name of the story and also its cover we all try a new look, don't we ? But the story remains the same as earlier.

..Dear readers I have to update the story in last chapter only as I am out station and I forgot to add and extra documents but when I will get back I will sort out the story.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!

My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates...

* * *

Christian:

Kate and Elliot are easily found in a secluded area oh my god they are so touchy they can't keep their hands to themselves Ana is red from rage and carelessly moves closer to them and

"Kate! Did you just invite Sally without our consent? "

"Wait Whow-whow no why would I ? I have been invited by Elliot as date and I have no right to. "

"Then how is she here ?"

"I saw her with the old lady from earlier ".

"Wait what? This can't happen. Now I know why she insisted on telling us about being my date"

"what ?" Kate and Elliot scream together.

And I tell them the story from earlier. On putting up the two and two together I have realized that Sally is Elena's niece and the same girl to whom Elena has brought up to be my date for the day .

"So now what do we do ?" asked anxious looking Kate .

"She wanted to be date with 's Son right ? she will have it ."

"Christian you can't nor can Elliot you both are with us ." Ana states.

"Who states its me or El ?"

"Then ?Christian do you know what your saying ?"

Ana:

Elliot also sends Christian a dude - what-are-you-saying look and Christian sends him get-aside-in the corner look .

When they both return they are having cheeky smiles and are sharing their internal joke.

A/n sorry dear readers I have changed the name of the story and also its cover we all try a new look, don't we ? But the story remains the same as earlier.

..Dear readers I have to update the story in last chapter only as I am out station and I forgot to add and extra documents but when I will get back I will sort out the story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!**

**My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates...**

* * *

Christian:

This is the best plan and now that it has to work, but now I have to worry a little as Elliot is on my side.

"Hey! Trevias" Elliot calls out after another fifteen years old having fiery red hair and a freckled complexion.

He is my maternal uncles son .My maternal uncle happens also to be a doctor… Doctor Harry Trevelyan. He has blue eyes, just as Ana's but not as pretty, a long nose, and is very tall and lanky, with big hands and big feet.

Being only nephew my mother loves him just as she does us.

"Umm.. Hey! Elliot"

"Christian come on don't be so sluggish after all we have to give him the message from the most beautiful girl here" Due to Trevias' body features he has hardly got any luck with girls. So any topic about girls and he is in.

"Patience El"

"What girl are you both talking about?"Look on his face reminds me of an eager puppy ready to get his favorite treat.

"There she is" Elliot says pointing towards Sally.

"Dude isn't she beautiful?

"Yes she is" the boy drowning with the thoughts of Sally says.

"If I were not to be having the date tonight, I would have had approached her … but Kate!"Kate would have El's balls if she were to know that he was talking like that. I manage to stifle a laugh.

Elliot raises his eyes indicating it's my turn to takeover.

"You know what Trav? She is from my school and today she is here, she told me that she found you to be handsome and that she would love to hangout with you and would love to spend the time being your date for the day .She said she had eyes only for you and no one else"

"Oh really? Are you both saying the truth?"

"Of course we are!" we both say in unison.

"Oh wow! What's her name? "

"Her name is Sally you know Elena Lincoln? Mom's best friend? "

"Ya. Miss attitude who hates me."

"All right then it's time for revenge Trav we gotta tell her who we are."Elliot is speaking too much and before he crosses the limit.

"Sally is Elena's niece who is head over heels for you and assumes that you are Dr. Trevelyan's son" I cross over to handle the situation

"Which is what I am?"

"No Trav she assumes its one of us , me and El" I say. Travias' face turns nO!

"Don't worry Trav we have not told her who we are , for her we are Grey's and that Dr. Trevelyan has arranged the party . So being your brothers its our turn to do something for you and this is it. Just assume that you are my mom's son and she won't get hurt and that you can take your age old revenge on Elena by charming her niece"

"But I don't lie."

"You are not lying but hiding the partial truth now c'mon before anybody asks her for dance now be with us and pretend to be son of the host " whew-ww one task done .. I and Elliot share our secret tongue in cheek smile and wink at each other...

* * *

Sorry dear readers I have been extremely late in posting this chapter .. 8th April was the best day ever 1.5k visits omg! thanks to those who are keeping up with the story and Shalonda33 thanks for all your support and filling me in with details ... you rock !


	16. Chapter 16

Hi all I know I have disappointed some of you for not posting for long but here is a small thing for all of us actually … Its relatable in all phases of life…This is what actually I wrote yesterday !

* * *

Okay ! so I better start this stuff off since I am in my right senses as of now . Its 24 hours left for what ?! My results of...I do not know what its is going to be like , just being optimistic and fingers crossed for something good . I do not know what state of mind I would be at this hour tomorrow nervous, crazy ,tensed, panicky, sweaty ? and what not all signs of anxiety attack probably . Believe me giving test was lot more easier than waiting for the results. So before I lose the control over myself here is the thing .  
We all know we all are waiting for good results almost all dreaming for 90% and above ,its our dream destination . But we all are building up the mountain of hopes . I seriously do not know what to expect , I mean what for ? it doesn't mean I am not expecting too much from myself I too am aspiring for bigger goal which will lead me to good avenues .As I said before we have set our limits that - yeah this is the percentage and I expect above it . But if .. touch wood ... we fail to get as much as we aspire ? Do we represent ourselves as failures? Obviously not . We all have given our best in preparations and also for the exams . Now the ball is in other court we do not know what the results is .. so this is just to say cause" it is easy to teach twenty than be one of the twenty and follow our teaching " as Shakespeare said. Do not be nervous and spoil the moment thinking about the results its gonna be good we have all given our hundred percent and all we have to do is to just wait and watch ... we all are together in this ... be happy and optimistic no one can alter our luck ... All the best to all ….

* * *

Ya I got my results and I got 90% but yet I am sad … I didn't get what I was expecting in 2 of my main subjects … I don't know whether to celebrate good ones or be sad for the lost ones .. actually those were the subjects where I scored the most usually and these results are my middle school final year results.. never mind … Next update would be really soon … till then take care !

(Dear guest reviewer ... I don't know how long will you take to get to this chapter but here is a thing for you :: Thanks for reading the story and also for commenting on it and ya I take into consideration what you told me about the contact details . Sorry the details cant be altered as the documents have been over 90 days and thus they got deleted. But never mind I will remember your precious again for support and pls keep on commenting ..)


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey there! This is my first ever fanfic so I will be in need of your support and response so do comment below!**

**My story line is completely different my story is beginning from the school life of Ana and Christian where they would be growing up being friends to become soul mates...**

Sorry I am tooooo late with this chapter but was caught busy with further processes of admissions and classes and studies and all stuff and so here is a small chapter...but believe me I am about to write a much important part of this story soon.

Christian:

"C'mon boys how long are you taking to come here?"Elliot shouts out to us.

Travias is shaking miserably. Poor boy must be panicked. As we reach over near Elliot.

"Boy! Look at her she's looking at us"I smile at Sally as our eyes lock who returns us a smile.

"Look Trav she can't keep her eyes off you, look she's blushing"

"Is she?"

"Oh you don't know anything about girl's .Ask me I am most experienced one here!"Elliot says smirking. Oh he should stop the shit or he would be with red cheek.

"Alright."

"Okay! So now let's go over the plan. " I say. I earnestly wish that this should work out.

"Okay! So at first dance Trav could easily get to dance with Sally as Elena would be a part of first dance auction. After that we should keep her away from Trav and Sally if they wish to stay together. Trav you ought to charm the girl by offering her lots of pleasantries. And don't let her away from you. "

"Yes! I agree with Christian" Elliot says.

"So now approach her. Introduce yourself as Travias Dr. Trevelyan's son. And everything should be fine. Now go!" Elliot practically pushes Travias ahead but he is like a stone not moving an inch.

"Travias if you wanna approach a girl you gotta go ."

"I-I Can't he-help me" huff " come on" I say and I drag him to Sally.

"Sally? Well look who is here."Sally turns around like now what?

"Hello but I don't recognize him."She says rolling her eyes.

"What? You don't know Travias? C'mon you spoke to him every day other night." I whisper in her ear.

"Sorry! What?" She says rolling her eyes. Come on don't be rude with me. You don't know who the fuck am I?

"He's Dr. Trevelyan's son." Her eyes rise.

"Oh shit Travias it's you! I didn't recognize you. So many years passed since we last mate. "I smirk knowing what a bitch she is.

And she embraces Travias in a tight hug in front of me.

"Oh okay! Since you both have met I will leave you both to yourselves and seems soon first dance will start so I gotta be with my date so you guys enjoy! " And with that I leave. Huff – I see Elliot in a corner behind a pillar. When our eyes catch he winks at me and I smirk. Preoccupied with Kate. I set out in search of my lady love.

Ana is with Mia who is totally bubbly and giggling at whatever joke she made and Ana is laughing hysterically. Oh she's so pretty I can't wait to be Adult now... you know legal age…

My thoughts are halted when Ana approaches me and hugs me tight. I freeze but then eventually hug her. I hear a gasp from behind. I know its Mia all shocked for I never let anyone touch me and Ana is here hugging me.

"Where have you been all this time? I have been searching up and down for you."

"Sussh "–I put my finger over her lips and kiss her forehead

"All this we can talk later. Now come on I will show you what's the first dance auction is."


	18. Chapter 18

Ana:

Christian escorts me outside where all the people are gathering for dinner and for dance floor. Where bidders would be bidding on many different goods and deals . This is my first time to such an extravagant ceremony . I have never seen such a celebration everything is so costly here I only wish I should not trip and break is a line of expensive cars heading up the driveway of the Grey mansion which I see through french windows of Grey mansion as we are going out .

A dark green carpet runs along the lawn to one side of the house, leading to the impressive grounds at the rear. Christian has a protective arm around me, resting his hand on my waist, as we follow the green carpet with lanterns lighting the way and a steady stream of Seattle's elite dressed in their finery. Two photographers marshal guests to pose for pictures against the backdrop of an ivy-strewn the end of the line, white-suited servers hold trays of glasses brimming with some non-alcoholic drinks.

We approach a large white pergola hung with smaller versions of the paper lanterns. Beneath it, shines a black and white checkered dance floor surrounded by a low fence with entrances on three sides. At each entrance stand two elaborate ice sculptures of swans. The fourth side of the pergola is occupied by a stage where a string quartet is playing softly, a haunting, ethereal piece I don't recognize. The stage looks set for a big band but as there's no sign of the musicians yet. I figure this must be for later. Frankly, the wealth, the glamour, and the sheer lavish scale of the event intimidates me.

Christian takes my hand, and we follow the chattering crowd to the large marquee.  
The interior is stunning. Three enormous, shallow chandeliers throw rainbow-colored sparkles over the ivory silk lining of the ceiling and walls. There must be at least thirty tables .Crystal glasses, crisp white linen covering the tables and chairs, and in the center, an exquisite display of pale pink peonies gathered around a silver candelabra. Wrapped in gossamer silk beside it is a basket of goodies.

There is an announcement

"Please take your seats. Dinner is about to be served."

There is a big catalogue placed on each table . Christian escorts me to one of the tables where Elliot and Kate , Sally and someone I don't recognize and Mia with Ethan are . Actually Kate's parents are other high profiles who are the most precious customers of Grey Law firm and have been invited for the ceremony and thus Ethan is with us. There is a booklet placed in front of us and I take it and read :

**Live Auction:**

**Dessert and Wine Every Month of the Year!**

_Every month you will receive a delicious, mouthwatering pie made by our very own Father Dennis. Each pie will be paired with a bottle of wine. Treat yourself all year long!_

_Donors: Father Dennis and John &amp; Maggie Vercoe_

_ Donor Value: Priceless_

**Zaffiro's Extreme Catering Event :**

_The Zaffiros are Milwaukee and Holy Family institutions! Be it in your home, backyard, park, or wherever you so choose, they will deliver a complete Italian meal for 40 people, fresh from the family ovens of the Zaffiro restaurant. The meal also includes a case of expensive wine, a fruit platter, and Italian cookies. The Zaffiro's staff will prepare a meal for your friends and family that top any meal from anywhere in Milwaukee. So bid high and secure that delicious feast that will be delivered to you on a mutually agreeable date. Good until March 1, 2015. Please note: Only one of these will be auctioned off this year!_

_ Donors: Michael &amp; Rose Zaffiro _

_Donor Value: $1,500_

**Your Chance to be the Human Hockey Puck :**

_What could be more fun than cheering on the Milwaukee Admirals from the comforts of a luxury suite? Jim and Sarah Schneider will host this one-of-a-kind experience, which includes 10 tickets for you and your guests, 4 parking passes, as well as a food &amp; drink package in Northwestern Mutual's BMO Harris Bradley Center suite for the Milwaukee Admirals vs. Iowa Wild game on Friday, April 4, at 7:00 p.m. One lucky suite guest will also receive a Milwaukee Admirals jersey and have the opportunity to be the "Human Hockey Puck!"_

_Donors: Jim &amp; Sarah Schneider (Northwestern Mutual), Milwaukee Admirals, David &amp; Amy Westrup _

_Donor Value: $1,600 (and priceless!)_

**Big Easy Getaway :**

_We can't have a Mardi Gras Masquerade without offering a getaway to the Big Easy! The lucky winner and guest will enjoy a 3-night stay at the Renaissance New Orleans Arts Hotel and can use a $600 Visa gift card toward travel and incidentals (beignets, anyone?!). Enjoy the finest dining New Orleans has to offer by using your $100 gift certificate to Sylvain and $100 gift certificate to Commander's Palace, both award winning and nationally recognized restaurants!_

_Donors: Carrick and Grace Grey_

_ Donor Value: $1,550_

**"Take Me Out to the Ballgame …":**

_Enjoy cheering on the Brew Crew in the comfort of a Miller Park luxury suite. You will receive 14 suite tickets, along with parking passes, for your fun loving group. Wine, beer, and soft drinks are available to satisfy your thirst. This great time is brought to you by Elena Linclon . Please note that the date is based on availability and mutual agreement._

_Donors: Elena Linclon _

_Donor Value: $1,400_

**Chef for a Day An experience to remember! :**

_The winner and guest have the opportunity to spend the afternoon working and prepping in the kitchen alongside chefs at Graham Elliot Bistro in Chicago. Depending on skill set and interest, you can be as hands on/off as you would like. The winner and guest will then have some time to change clothes at their hotel (one night at a Chicago Marriott hotel property, subject to availability) and return to the restaurant for dinner for FOUR people. The dining experience will begin with bubbles and include the bistro's tasting menu with wine pairings, guided by your food and beverage hosts who will explain the inspiration, ingredients, and interaction of each menu item. Graham Elliot is the youngest four star chef to be named in the U.S. and is the culinary mind behind Chicago's first "bistronomic" restaurant, famous for its "food as art" concept in a relaxed rock n roll environment. Chef Graham opened Graham Elliot in 2008 and followed with Grahamwich and Graham Elliot Bistro. He was awarded two Michelin stars in 2013 for his flagship restaurant. Chef has appeared as a contestant on "Top Chef Masters" and presently serves as a judge on "MasterChef" and "Junior MasterChef" with Chef Gordon Ramsay and regularly appears on "Access Hollywood," "Good Morning America," and "The Today Show." Graham Elliot is also the first Executive Chef of Lollapalooza and creator of "Chow Town," serving both musicians and festival goers. Guests of Graham's are as varied as Oprah Winfrey and President Obama (for his birthday dinner, no less) to musicians Foo Fighters, Jay Z, Kings of Leon, and actors Jesse Eisenberg, Jon Voigt and Zooey Deschanel. And you, yes you!_

_Donors: Chef Graham Elliot, Christopher &amp; Kristin Piotrowski _

_Donor Value: $1,300_

_**Packers Tailgate Adventure:**_

_2014 could be the Packers' most exciting season yet! Don't miss a chance to see The Pack at historic Lambeau Field - bid on this incredible opportunity! The winner and three friends can attend the game of their choice in 2014, including games against their division rivals. All of your tailgate needs will be provided, including choice of a main dish, two sides, dessert, and beverages. Instead of fighting post-game traffic home, spend the night in Green Bay at the Radisson Hotel &amp; Conference Center Green Bay, the Official Hotel of YOUR Green Bay Packers!_

_Donors: Scott &amp; Antonella Larson, Radisson Hotel &amp; Conference Center Green Bay (Official Hotel of the Green Bay Packers), John &amp; Maggie Vercoe _

_Donor Value: $1,090_

**1st Annual Ultimate Cocktail Party Want to throw a really suave cocktail party? :**

_Then this is the item for you! You and 18 of your guests at a location of your choosing will enjoy an open bar of top shelf liquor, excellent wine, and beer as well as all of the mixers you need. The chefs will prepare several gourmet hors d 'Oeuvres and custom make your musical playlist. This party includes décor to match your theme, setup, serving, and cleanup, not to mention a really fabulously fun staff! _

_Donors: Jackson &amp; Heather Mansfield, John &amp; Jayne Desing, John &amp; Maggie Vercoe, David &amp; Jennifer Rice, Gabe &amp; Tracy Rose _

_Donor Value: Priceless_

**Escape to Little Saint Germain Lake:**

_Experience Northwoods Traditions at Serenity Bay One, a 3 bedroom lakefront cabin at Serenity Bay Resort. Fully renovated in 2013, Serenity Bay One can accommodate 8 people and offers unsurpassed views of Little St. Germain Lake. NOTE: 3 night, 4 day stay during spring/fall/winter or $525 credit toward a full week summer rental at Serenity Bay One. Date of stay is auction buyer's choice. Check Serenity Bay One's availability calendar to find a date that works for them. Must be used by December 31, 2014. To complement your time up north, enjoy the following amenities:_

_$200 at Coontail Rental. This can be used for a boat, jet ski or bike rental._

_$100 BP gas card for your travel expenses_

_$50 Target gift card to stock up on s'mores, goodies, and snacks_

_$50 Sentry gift card to buy groceries_

_$20 Mad Dog Jake's Ice Cream Shop gift card (considered the best ice cream shop "up north")_

_$20 Subway gift card to grab a picnic lunch_

_$25 Walgreens gift card for emergencies_

_$25 to be used for your Wisconsin State Park Pass so you can bike and enjoy Crystal Lake_

_$25 toward Red Box video rentals for the drive up north or while you vacation_

_$80 - 3 games to enjoy as a family 5 Second Rule, Would You Rather, Apples to Apples and a Campfire_

_book in a Lands End tote $100 Visa gift card with a folder of fun activities for you to do_

_Donors: Angela &amp; Patrick Zuniga-Meyer, Brienza Family, KingTech LLC, Kister Family, Kunz Family, Madlom Family, Maszk Family, Masterson-Rowe Family, Hank &amp; Karen Schneider Family, ScobeyPolacheck Family, Seewald Family, Kristi &amp; Andy Zimmer Family_

_ Donor Value: $1,220_

**Pass the Hat:**

_New this year, you have the chance to win a hat FULL of donations. Throughout the night, our esteemed auction guests were encouraged to add something – ANYTHING – to the hat. It could be anything from a meal for your family to a great bottle of wine. Everything in the hat will be auctioned off to the highest bidder! And we have seeded it with 2 hours of VIP access to SPiN, Milwaukee's Private Room for a night of ping pong. This package features private bar service, and two handcrafted walnut table tennis courts for you and your guests. It doesn't include food/drinks, but we added $50 of Zaffiro's gift cards!_

_Donors: Auction Attendees, SPiN, Zaffiros_

_ Donor Value: Priceless_

**Raffle**

_1\. 14 fabulous wines in beverage tub with wine stopper, tags, and cocktail napkins._

_2\. American Girl Doll (Kit) with accessories._

_3\. Michael Kors designer bag and accessories._

_4\. Premium queen mattress._

_5\. 4 Diamond Box Brewer tickets for a marquee game, 4 club passes, and a parking pass, a cooler on wheels, and Beer to fill it._

_6\. 11 $20 gift cards to local restaurants and retailers._

_**A Huge Thank You to All of Our Underwriters**_

**Premiere Sponsors** **–$2,000+**

Mr and Mrs Grey

Roman Electric

The Rice Family

A Friend of Holy Family

Platinum Sponsors - $1,000+

Feerick Funeral Home Rob and C'za Helf

Holy Family Athletic Department

Northwestern Mutual Foundation

Sarah and Jim Schneider

Carey and David Vollmers

Tom and Linda Zukowski

Elena Liclon

**Gold Sponsors - $500+**

Bradley Corporation Bill and Michele Hall

Scott and Catherine Kiefer

Kavanagh Family

Beth and Jack Manley

Bob and Joni Roenitz

Hank and Karen Schneider

Jim and Katy Young

**Silver Sponsors - $200+**

Brian and Nicole Acker

Cesar Azcueta

Mike and Cindy Giunt

Mike and Robin Gonring

Kathy Conole and Richard Griepentrog

Brian and April Harkins

Maggie Hirthe and John Murphy Reinhold

Hutz and Irene O'Shaughnessy Pat and

Laura Koppa Miller Elliott Consulting Roger

and Ronnie Mueller James and Elizabeth Pettay

Maggie and John Vercoe Tom and Mimi Walton

**Bronze Sponsors- $100 +**

Amanda and Jason Baltz

Eric Schluter and Patricia Huston

Lynn and Sue Ehlenbeck

Amy and Dave Westrup

Frank and Mary Sprtel Margaret

Kelsey and Michael Teich

Andrew and Caitlin Klister

Genevieve Labinski Marianne and Alan Buschmann

Andrew and Suzanne Gomes

Jane Villeneuve Mark and Beth Rybakowicz

Angela Jannsen

Janet Patesch

Mary J Caraway

Badran Family

Jason and Sarah Koziol

Mary Jane and Francisco Martinez

Bill Buehler Jayne and John Desing

Mary Sharon and Brent Gregory

Bob and Sue Kowalsky

Jenni and Robert Garcia

Matt and Lisa Sullivan

Brian &amp; Diana Gaertner

Jennifer D'Souza Mike and Amanda

Knoeller Brian and Nicole Acker Jim and Kate Sponholz

Mr. and Mrs Galvan Brian and Peggy Flannery John

and Katherine Lynch Mr. and Mrs. Matthew

Demet Carolyn and Kevin Burns

Joseph and Mary Faith

Emmerich Mrs. David Braun Catherine and

Leo Principe Katheryn

Erich Pamela DeLeers

Christine Rifleman Kelly Sics

Patricia Roell Chuan

Vicki and Tony Kunz

_**And A Huge Thank You to All of Our Item Donors..**_

The list is endless -Huff -its so hectic that I close the book and sit .

Abruptly, there's the hiss of a microphone, and Mr. Grey's voice booms over the PA system, causing the babble of voices to die down. Carrick stands on a small stage at one end of the marquee, wearing an impressive black suit with a red tie.  
"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to our annual charity ball. I hope that you enjoy what we have laid out for you tonight and that you'll dig deep into your pockets to support the fantastic work that our team does with Coping Together. As you know, it's a cause that is very close to my wife's heart, and mine."

" I'll hand you over now to our master of ceremonies. Please be seated, and enjoy," Carrick finishes.  
Polite applause follows, then the babble in the tent starts again.

Behind me, the sides of the tent through which we entered are being closed, while at the front, two servers pull back the canvas, revealing the sunset over Seattle and Meydenbauer Bay.  
It's an absolutely breathtaking view, the twinkling lights of Seattle in the distance and the orange, dusky calm of the bay reflecting the opal sky. Wow. It's so calm and peaceful.  
Ten servers, each holding a plate, come to stand between us. On a silent cue, they serve us our starters in complete synchronization, then vanish again. The food looks delicious, and I realize I am famished. 


	19. Chapter 19

**hey all sorry I am back after a long time . I hope you would like the new chapter and also review . :) love you all for your support . and wait for the next chapter it worth the wait. ;) **

* * *

_The_ laid menu being

Seafood in Puff Pastry Pillow with Lobster Cream Sauce

Double Beef Consommé Celestine

Rack of Lamb Provencal Served with Light Basil Gravy on Tomato Couscous and Mediterranean Vegetables

Cheese Cake with fresh Fruits and Red Berries Sauce

Coffee or Tea

And other beverages.

By the time I am halfway through the food I am full, but somehow I manage to finish the food laid on my plate. It feels like my stomach is going to burst.

And then there is the most awaiting event of the night "The ball dance" where people bid on the partner they want for the first dance of the eve. As the first dance starts I am awestruck. It all seems just like my childhood favourite Barbie movie would portray. Musicians playing the tunes to which all the ladies and gentlemen dressed beautiful robes and tuxedos pirouetted. As the first dance was going on Christian to my disliking dragged me out to the gardens. The lawn was surrounded with beautiful fairy lights and colourful lanterns which were lit up due to the nightfall. And as the song was playing in the background Christian took me to the centre of the lawn and bowed down gracefully "Madame, may I have this dance?" to this I laughed and held my dress a bit a bent "you maaaayy! hehe " and with this we danced our dance was not at all graceful , stepping on each other and fumbling but it would be a memorable one . And then there was a flash of light "hey! Elliot no pictures" shouted Christian. And started running behind Elliot, soon we all were playing catch and run. And soon as the dance was done people started gathering on the lawns near the lake. "Oh my god it's time for it! It's time for it! " stared shouting Mia. I was confused about her when there was a flash of light and then a bam in the sky. THE FIREWORKS! And one after another there were spectacular fireworks around the sky. It was exquisite. Just like 4th of July. And when the show was done people started departing.

After everyone had left Grey family was sitting at one of the tables in the lawn. All were happy I wished my parents would have been there to experience such an amazing ceremony.

"Ana darling did you like today's event?" the kind Grace asked.

"I liked? I totally relished the moments. It is gonna be the best day of my life. Thank you. "

"Yes it was the best moment till date for me too mommy" chimed Mia.

Christian and Elliot were out of sight. Elliot was gone to drop Kate to her car as she was heading back with her family. Poor guy wanted her to stay back for some more time. But her father had an important business meeting the next day so he had to back home early. And for Christian nobody knew where he was.

"Carrie can you believe it todays collection was greater than our usual collections" and with that there was a loud yawn.

"Mia, Ana you should go to sleep now and also tell Christian and Elliot."

"No momma some more time pleaseee" and she yawned again. Everyone laughed.

"And Ana would you let Christian know Mrs Lincoln has asked for him to visit her tomorrow?"

"Yeah okay I will let him know"

"And Mia, now I want you all to go to your rooms and sleep. No mischief."

And we headed towards our rooms.

And when I headed back to my room and shut the door close someone pounced on me and before I would shriek I was gagged .

"Shush with shouting. I was waiting for you and you wouldn't even come. Such a brat" and slapped me on my hips playfully.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your room?"

"Not today. Not when she looks like a doll."

With that I slapped him on his shoulders and laughed. Okay now don't make noise and let everyone know I am here.

"Sit down here and close your eyes." I did as he told me and with that ran a cold cloth over my face.

"There you are. My Ana. Now stand up" and I did and he kissed me passionately. And I melted and started kissing him back. He held me by my waist and and ran other hand over my back. I was giddy as the familiar current passed through my body. And his hand was on my zipper. I had half mind to push him back. Resist him. But I found my body giving away. "Christ-"

"Shush trust me." he whispered.

"Someone would know."

"No one would everyone is in their room and mom dad are out in the lawns and they wouldn't check what each one of us are up to. Not today. And also their room is downstairs. "

With that he pulled the zipper of the dress and let it pool around my feet, I was burning red due to shame. And slowly, he removed all the pins which held my hairstyle from my hair. Ruining the beautiful hair do and bringing me back to normal Ana. I was mesmerized it to the grey eyes. There was something new which I couldn't put a finger on.

"Ana you are my forever and always don't shy from me .Never. I would never let you down. I love you and a tear escaped from his eyes" I held his face and wipe the stray tear.

"Don't cry Christian. I love you more. " and I kissed him and he kissed me back as the only assurance between us.

"And Grace wanted me to let you know that is expecting you tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I have no idea about it sorry" and I change into my night dress.

"Okay" and we spent the night together curled up and entwined between each other.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! its me back again .. According to me this is the most important chapter of the story . please do read . And comment and let me know . i hope you like it . In last 6 hours this my second longest update for the story . I hope you like both my chapters . Please write an tell me how do feel about it ? do you like it? if not send me your suggestions. And if you like it then too write to me . what do you think will happen now ? obviously I hate cliff hangers and thus I plan not to leave any for you all . But you will have to wait for upcoming chapters . till then keep reading and reviewing ;) and also thank you for supporting me this far . I love you all. **

* * *

**THE DESTRUCTION**

The next day I woke up entwined Ana. She looked breath taking as the morning sun rays fell on her pale skin highlighting her features, oh how I love watching her .my princess.

I unwillingly dragged myself away from her when I heard her mumble in sleep "no Christian don't you ever leave me. I love you more." and I smiled.

"I'll never leave you" and I kissed her forehead and left for my room. Only to open my door and go outside. Pretention at its best.

As I am done with brushing I head downstairs only to find everyone at breakfast table including my sweet little Ana.

"Morning everyone"

"Morning" everyone says in unison. I grab myself a bowl some milk and a box of cereals when mom reminds me about the visit I had to pay at Mrs Lincoln's. I huffed god knows what that lady has got me needed for.

When I reach at her place I am welcomed by Sally.

"Hi Christian aunt is not here. But she has left a note for you." and she smiled a toothy fake smile.

* * *

_**Dear Christian,**_

_**I am sorry to have your busy schedule disturbed. But I have some important work to do right away and have to be away for a few hours.**_

_**I want you to stay back here with Sally. As these are vacations and apparently she does not have any friends other thank you so I would request to be with her till I return. Also I am leaving 100 dollars for you inside the refrigerator as your pay. But don't let Sally know about it she would sulk about it.**_

_**Yours loving,**_

_**Mrs Lincoln.**_

* * *

What? Oh my god babysitting Sally Sparks? Oh no. I take a look at Sally's clothes. Hot pants which barely cover her ass and a revealing barely there top. This is going to be worst day of my life.

"Christian what does the note say?"

"Uh! Nothing really. She said she'll be gone out today . So I should come back some other day"

"Oh! Christian gets inside. Let's hang out for some time. Alone"

"Umm okay" crap I want to say no. shit. And she drags me inside.

"Christian? Why don't you sit here?" she says while pointing to the smaller side of an L shaped couch.

No harm in sitting there.

"Make yourself at home." with that she vanishes into the kitchen. And came out with some wine.

"Christian this is one of my aunts most cherished wines"

"Uh I don't drink"

"Come on I saw you yesterday .don't worry." and she smiled and passed on to me a glass. And with that she sat in my lap. I was shocked and she had this strong Channel 808 perfume all over her and she sat straight so her boobs were almost at my mouth and she was rubbing me through my pants. God that felt if it were a practised touch. But she was not my Ana. She should stay away from me.

"Christian? Christian do you hear me?" I was brought back to reality.

"Umm" is all I could say.

"Okay then let's go." and all my senses were alerted.

"Sorry go where?"

"To my room. I said my computer wasn't starting and asked if you could help me? "

"Oh yeah I could help you with that" and with that we started moving towards Sally's room and I stood up to walk but I missed a step. And Sally held me.

"Christian is you alright?"

"Yeah sorry. I don't know what just happened"

"Ok yeah. Come lets go hold my hand if you want"

"No I am good myself"

"As you wish" and with that we went to Sally's room.

A typical girlish room. Nothing pink or something but a big dressing table, huge floor to ceiling curtains. A bed with curtains and decorated with fairy lights. But no computer to be in sight. And Sally shut the door of her room.

"Why are you shutting the door Sally? Keep it open. And where is your computer"

"I have no computer Christian. I have laptop. And now keep your voice down and give in to me. We both know you love me. But that bitch of Ana is trying to mess with your mind. She also took away Kate. Because of her you lied to me yesterday."

"Shut up sally no word against Ana. Don't drag her here. As far as I know you and Kate were never good friend's .And I Love Ana and not you. So wake up. And what did I lay to you?"

"You said Travis was 's son. Was he really? No he wasn't, it was you. "

"You wanted Trevelyan's son so I gave it to you." My head is hurting. I hold my head and flop on Sally's bed. When I was conscious. I find a fuming Mrs Lincoln sitting on a chair next to me. My shirt is nowhere to be seen and I am in my boxers and Sally was crying in some end and she had my shirt on. What was happening?

"Christian Grey. What you did was wrong. I – I trusted you" she faltered.

"What is happening?"

"Don't you act innocent" she bellowed.

"Sorry but-" she cut me in between.

"You both had sex? I can't believe it Christian. How far could you go? Sally would always tell me you had eyes for her and at times you gave her unnerving feeling. But this I expected better of you Christian. "

"Stop it I did nothing."

"Oh you didn't?"

"How about I showed these pictures to your mother?" I couldn't believe it there in front of my eyes there was a picture on me sleeping on sally with one of her nipple in my mouth. We both were passed out. But sally was completely naked and I had my boxers on. And other was me sprawled on sally one couldn't make out if she was completely naked or that it was me but there they were my scars. I felt my eyes pool with tears. I couldn't believe I did that. I couldn't remember anything.

"No please don't tell my mother about it. She would be broken and also everybody back at home"

"And sally as for you. You are going to be punished when he leaves. " sally was crying silently. But there was something peculiar about her. She was sitting with her head bowed down and her hands were behind her back and knees spread. She nodded.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes" she answered bowed down.

"And Christian as for you , I want you to do as I say from today onwards. No arguments."

"Yes ma'am" I said my voice breaking good. And she had an atrocious sneer. It petrified me.


End file.
